PROJECT SUMMARY The overall mission of the Administrative Core of the UC San Diego Center for Reproductive Science and Medicine is to provide centralized and coordinated scientific, administrative, and financial management for the three Research Projects, the Pilot and Collaborative Projects, the Enrichment Program, and the Education/Outreach Core within the Center to facilitate translation of basic research information to clinical application. The Administrative Core provides many services to the Center including arranging meetings, seminars, journal clubs, and career guidance sessions. It prepares grants and progress reports. It facilitates interactions among the scientists at the Center and among the Centers nationwide. Our major goals are to ensure appropriate decision-making processes between the Center (represented by the Directors and the Executive Committee) and the Internal Advisory Committee, External Advisory Committee, the NICHD Program Officers, and the Steering Committee of the NCTRI Program. We work to integrate and facilitate the scientific interactions of the Research Projects and the Cores and their scientific staff within the UC San Diego Center, as well as to facilitate research collaborations and interactions within the NCTRI Program. The Administrative Core presents the Enrichment Program of international, national, and local seminar speakers to elevate the profile of reproductive research in the scientific and clinical communities of the San Diego region. We also serve to augment the many training programs in reproductive sciences at our Center including the WRHR NICHD K12 program for junior faculty in Reproductive Medicine, the clinical fellowship in Reproductive Endocrinology and Infertility, the NICHD T32 postdoctoral training grant ?Training in Reproductive Sciences?, the Ph.D. graduate program in Biomedical Sciences, and masters, medical, resident, and undergraduate student research programs. Thus, the Core augments the scientific training of many young individuals at a variety of levels of career advancement. We organize scientific retreats, Executive Committee meetings, Internal and External Advisory Committee meetings, the Reproductive Endocrine Journal Club, career hours, twice monthly research meetings among the faculty and the trainees of the Center, Individual Development Program (IDP) discussions for trainees, monthly research faculty lunches, and meetings of Focus Groups and Directors hosted in La Jolla. We serve as a focus to marshal institutional and community resources in support of reproductive research. In addition, the Administrative Core supervises the application for release of the set- aside funds the Pilot and Collaborative Projects that support young investigators and collaborative, translational projects between our Center and NCTRI Centers nationwide. Most importantly, it fosters outstanding science and encourages the translation of basic science to the bedside.